Within the Dream
by Arissamay2000
Summary: It seems as though Kagome will sacrifice anything for a jewel shard now a days. This is a very short story sorry. But I didn't really want to right a long one.
1. The frost of a dream, and the emptyness

Chapter One. The frost of a dream, and the emptyness of being alone.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as she slowly walked into the water. His mind began to race with questions. Why can' I ever take my eyes off of her? He stood up and walked up to a tree there he perched himself in its branches. He did nothing accept watched Kagome. He watched her hair flow through the water. Feeling that he was desterbing her privacy he jumped down of the tree, and layed in the shade. There he closed his eyes. Kagome, now knowing the Inuyasha was asleep, got out of the water. She stood out on the grass. However, she did not grab a towel, she walked over to Inuyasha. She placed her body across hisown. There she place his hand arcoss her chest, and there she fell asleep. Soon after Inuyasha woke up. He saw Kagome, but he was still half asleep. When he come to he lifted his arm. Once he saw what he was doing he blushed. "Kagome," Inuyasha spoke while softly charessing Kagome's arm. He hoped that she didn't wake. He wanted to hold her like that, fovever. "M-yes?" "Nothing." "Okay." Kagome slid back down onto him, and all Inuyasha could do, all he wanted to do was hold her. And he did. Flowers blew passed them, but then the night sky krept in. The wind began to quicken, and the clouds became thick and dark. Rain soon followed, but then the something that never should have been born appeard.  
  
It was a montser. It eyed its sorroundings, and soon it's eyes gazed over Kagome. "Kagome wake up!" shouted Inuyasha as he stood up. "Wha.Ahhhhh! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran behind Inuyasha. "Here put this on." Inuyasha handed Kagome his shirt and she quickly put it on. The monster then moved his hand towards Kagome. "Kagome get back!" commanded Inuyasha as he drew his sword. "No, I won't leave you! Inuyasha, that thing is huge. Please," "Kagome, get back. Get out of danger." "No." "Go!" Inuyasha released himself from Kagome, and pushed her back, "Please go Kagome, go! I could stand it if you.eh.what are you waiting for run before it. Arg!" The beast slashed its clause agenst Inuyasha. Inuyasha motioned to get up but he couldn't. What the hell? Why can I move? "Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome. She couldn't move either. The beast came closer and closer to Kagome, and then he snached her up into his hand. "Kagome!" "Inuyasha! Help." Kagome couldn't say anything else. She was loosing her breath. The monster was crushing her within his hand. Blood came out of her mouth. "Kagome!" Inuyasha stuggled to move, but dispite he trashing he couldn't, "Kagome!" "Inu.yasha," those were the last words from her lips. She chocked up blood once more, as she drew her last breath. When the monster found that she was dead. He dropped her to the ground. Everything dissapered. "Kagome! Hold on!" Inuyasha could now move. He ran over to Kagome and help her in his arms. But Kagome didn't answer, "Kagome!" "Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he woke from his dream. He franticly searched for Kagome. She was gone. She ran out of the hut, and there she was. Kagome was just sitting outsided talking with Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Shippou. "Inuyasha?" asked Shippou. "Kagome, can I," Inuyasha looked at the ground. "What?" "N.nothing." Inuyasha sat down on the ground. "So do you feel alright?" asked Kagome. "Huh?" "You were sick, do you you feel alright?" "Uh, yeah, fine."I was sick? When was I sick, I don't remember being sick. "Uh, Inuyasha, hello?" Miroku had noticed that Inuyasha was just staring into to fire. "Huh?" "Yeah, know if you star at the fire you'll lose your eye sight. Don't be dumb now." "Oh, who's being dumb now. I suggest Miroku that you not touch Sango like that or else you'll," "Ow!" "And don't you touch me there again!" "I'm sorry Sango, I didn't know it just happened I swear!" "Humph, yeah right." "Look, I'm gonna go to bed." Said Kagome. Inuyasha watched Kagome walk over to the hut. "Inuyasha," started Sango, "What's wrong?" "Huh? Oh, nothing. Why?" "Well you just look so depressed when you see Kagome." "Look, nothing's worng." "Are you sure?" "Why do you always want to know what going on Sango, you can be so nosey sometimes!" "I.I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if anything is wrong." "Well nothings wrong so shut up!" "Inuyasha." "Feh." Inuyasha turned his back to Sango, Shippou, kouga, and Miroku. "Somethings wrong with Inuyasha, he's not acting like himself. He's worried about something." Wispered Shippou. "Yes, I agree." Said Kouga. "And another thing, stop talking about me behind my back!" Everybody was silent for the rest of the night. Around midnight Inuyasha went up to a tree and started to look at the stars. "Kagome, why do I keep having this dream about you? What does it mean? Am I going to loose you and not going to be able to stop that? Will I not be able to help you when you are near death? Kagome, I don't want you to be put into danger, but I don't want you to leave me." "Kagome, Kagome." Whispered Miroku. "Yes, what is it?" she asked sleeplily. "Look out the window." "Huh? Why?" Kagome turned to the window, "Yeah I see Inuyasha." "He's thinking of you, Kagome. I can tell. Kagome, I think he may love you." "Hahaha, that's silly he loves Kikyo remember? Miroku?" "Hmmm, maybe you're right. Maybe he does love Kikyo still, I'm sorry to have bothered you for something this petty." "Oh no it's okay." "Well good night Kagome." "Night, Miroku." Kagome lay back down as she thought. No, that's silly I'm just a friend. He doesn't love me. He loves Kikyo. Not me.not me. A tear rolled down her face as she closed her eyes and went to bed. 


	2. The Locket

Chapter two. The locket.  
  
Miroku awoke the next day to see that Shippou was out in the water. "Damn fish! Come on. Grah!" "Shippou what are you doing?" "Trying to catch a fish for Inuyasha." "Why?" "Because he looks so unhappy I wanted to try and make him feel better." "Uh, Shippou." "Yeah." "I don't think.never mind." "No tell me." "No it doesn't matter." "Tell me!" Shippou launched himself onto Miroku, "Tell me now! Please!" "Alright, well I don't think that a fish is going to cheer Inuyasha up." "Huh? Why not?" "Because he's not upset." "How do you know?" "I just do. You'd understand if you were older." "Fine, well I'm still gonna try." "Well if you must then let me help you." Miroku waided into the water and stood still. Then he snatch up a fish. "How did you do that so quickly?" "Patience, just wait don't go to the fish they will come to you." "What?" "Just wait until the fish is near your hands and then snach it." Miroku continued to snatch up fish as Shippou continued to run around chacing them. He figured that his way was faster. It was now around noon and everybody was wondering where Inuyasha and Kagome were. "Hey Sango, Miroku do you know where Inuyasha and Kagome are. I haven't seen them all morning." Asked Kouga. "No I haven't," replied Sango, "But I wouldn't worry." "Hmmmm..maybe they're." thought Miroku. *Smack* "Don't even this that Miroku!" shouted Sango. "It awfully pretty out here isn't it Inuyasha." "Yeah, very nice." Inuyasha stopped and stood still. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" "Kagome, there's something I nedd to tell you. I'm not sure why I have to tell you but I feel as if you need to know." "Inuyasha?" Kagome reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Kagome, I've been having this dream.about you." "About me?" "Yes, it's been playing in my mind for about a month now." "What is it about?" "Well, it's starts that me and you are," Inuyasha blushed, "Well..we're erm..I'm sorry." "Inuyasha if it's really important than you should tell me," Kagome was now very concerned about this, "Inuyasha it's just a dream it's not like it." "But it felt like it happened. Kagome I could help you." "What do you mean?" "Kagome, in the dream you were near danger and I could save you, and you died. You died in my arms." "Inuyasha," Inuyasha pulled Kagome near him, "Inuyasha you're, crying." Kagome brushed away the tears from his face. "Kagome I don't know what the dream really ment but all I know is that we might be split apart. I don't want that, Kagome, I don't want that," Inuyasha pulled Kagome's body to his own and embraced her, "I never want you to leave my side. I care about you too much." "Oh, Inuyasha," There was silence as they stood there holding each other, "Inuyasha I want you to have this." "What is it?" "It's my locket." "Lo-cket?" "Yes silly. My grandmother gave it to me when I was younger. She told me to give it to someone I truly care about." "Kagome I can't take this." "Inuyasha no you can't take this, because you aren't you are receiving it. I am giving it to you. I want you to have it. Please keep it Inuyasha." 


	3. An arm for a shard

Chapter three. And arm of a shard.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the camp hand in hand. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Miroku taunted as he looked at their hands. "Ngh, nothing." Said Inuyasha as as he relieced Kagome's hand and looked at the ground. Why does he always get embarassed? Kagome thought to herself. He was so sensitive in the woods why is he afriad to be around everyone else? I just don't understand. Kagome pulled out the jewel from her neck and gazed at it. We have almost the entire jewel. So I can't let my feelings for Inuyasha get in the way, as he won't ever let his be put infront of the jewel. Kagome sighed as she sat down next to Sango. "So, when are we gonna start up again and look for the jewel?" asked Shippou. "When Kagome senses it I guess."relpied Kouga. "I can.I can sense one!" whispered Kagome. "Where is it coming from?" asked Shippou. "Near the forest!" She was right shortly after it was detected a huge beast brust of of the woods. It ran pashed Sango and Miroku just missing them. "Give it to me the jewel or I shall ripe you apart piece by piece." Is sneared. It ran over to Kagome and clentched her within his jaws. "Kagome!" "Inuyasha!" It's just like in my dream. Huh? Rain? But there.no it's blood. "Miroku suck in that monster!" "Right. Rah!" Miroku unraveled his hand and out came a force of wind. "Inuyasha!" Kagome was beging pulled towards the void. "Miroku stop!" shouted Sango. Miroku quickly wrapped the pryer bead back around his hand. Then Kagome was rleased from the beast mouth and she went flying into Inuyasha. Her chest was a bloody mess, and Inuyasha quickly wrapped his shirt around her. "Kagome!" "Inyasha stay back with Kagome, Kouga, Sango and I will finish of this beast." Said Miroku. "Well then take this." Inuaysha handed Miroku the Tessyga. "But Inuyasha it won't transform for me." "So, just use it to cut the crap out to the monster." Inuyasha didn't feel right not fighting but Kagome was no more important than the monster. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed, besides half her chest, something wasn't there. He looked to her side and found what it was. Her left arm was there. It had been torn off. He quickly picked her up an carried her to the water. There he bandaged her chest and arm, and slipped her into the water, where be bathed her wounds. "Did you get the jewel shard?" "No Inuyasha, it wasn't there." "What but Kagome sensed it," Then Inuyasha noticed a small shimmer inside Kagome's hand. There it was, "Kagome." Inuyasha stroked her head, then he layed down beside her and there he fell asleep with her in his arms.  
  
The End. 


	4. Love Stated

Chapter four. Love stated.  
  
Kagome woke the next day to see that Inuyasha hadn't moved he was holding her tight and slightly smilling. "Hm, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke as she softly ran her fingures threw his long silver white hair. Inuyasha slightly stirred so Kagome stopped. She started to stand up but Inuyasha hand her hand and lightly pulled her back down to him. There, Kagome waited for Inuyasha to wake, but he didn't. She felt so warm and safe next to him. She moved closer to him and then she wrapped her arm around him. A few hours Kouga came into the hut and what he saw made him leave snickering. "What are they doing in there?" asked Sango. "Well, I can't explain it but go take a look for yourself." Sango walk quietly over to to hut and looked inside. "Awww, how sweet. Miroku come here, come see this." Miroku came over and peered in. "It's a long time coming." What everybody was so happy about was that Inuyasha was holding Kagome as close to himself as possible, but he was crying. "Why hello you two." Sneared Sango. "Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha. "Oh nothing." "Kagome, I.had that dream again." "Dream?" asked Shippou, "Nothing." "Inuyasha can you come with me please?" said Kagome. Inuyasha stood up and followed Kagome. "What is it Kagome?" "Inuyasha this dream that you keep having.it was like when we faught that monster wasn't it? Inuyasha I don't think that was it. Inuyasha I think something's going to happen, and.I don't think that." Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and press his lips onto hers. This was the first time he had ever done something like this. Kagome closed her eyes and gave herslef into Inuyasha she didn't want this kiss to stop. Inuyasha lips were soft against herown. Inuyasha then placed his hand on her waist and held her as they kissed. "Kagome.I won't let that happen. You will never leave me that way. I won't let you and I'll be damned if that happens to you," Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes, "Kagome, I love you." Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she looked at Inuyasha. 


	5. Let Go

Chapter five. Let Go.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other, and Inuyasha heart felt like it would rip out. "Inuyasha, you're blushing," giggled Kagome. "No.what are you talking about?" scoffed Inuyasha. Kagome laced his fingers into his hands. Inuyasha felt calm, as long as she was hear it didn't matter. There was a slight rumble in the ground. "What was that?" asked Kagome. "I don't know, and earthquake? Come on let's get back to camp." "Right." They started for the camp but then the rumbling came again but stronger. Kagome's knees gave to sudden shock. "You okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of Kagome's heart. What was going on? Then the earth shock up through the air and formed a wall. Kagome and Inuyasha were trapped. Then a giant black hand came from the ground a latch onto Kagome's ankle. Inuyasha drew the Tetsieuga and slashed threw the giant hand. It let out a large ear-piercing scream. Kagome's ankle was bleeding. "Kagome are you okay?" panted Inuyasha. "Inuyasha behind you!" "Huh?" Inuyasha turned around; there was a mass of little black monsters circling around Inuyash and Kagome, "Get back!" shouted Inuyasha but they wouldn't move. Inuyasha could now see the wind scar and he unleashed the sword's full power on the montsers. Then he grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped over the earth walls. There he sat Kagome down around looked at her ankle. It was coverd in red blood and it was now dripping onto Inuyasha's hand. "Kagome are you.." Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence. The ground cracked and the force thrusted Inuyasha back. "INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome screamed she couldn't move. The ground opened again and two enormous hands soared out from the ground and grabbed Kagome by the legs. Kagome could handle the pressure and both her legs snapped and every bone inside them shatterd, "Ahhhhhhhhhh, my legs! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and grabbed her wrist tightly and started to pull. However, when Inuyasha started to pull Kagome out of the hands, rocks came flying from the ground and pierced threw Inuyasha's flesh. "Ahhhh!" screamed Inuyasha in sheer pain. Bloods dripped fiercly down his chin as he caughed up blood. It gushed down his clothes and stained the grass. The hands pulled Kagome harder, but Inuyasha would let go, until he heard Kagome's wrist shatter. Before he let go he told her one thing, "Kagome, I'm sorry." "What? Inuyasha don't let go!" "I have to, if I don't you'll die. Kagome, I have to but I will find you don't worry." Tears filled Inuyasha's eyes, and he leanded into Kagome to kiss her but she was pulled away. Inuyasha let go and watched Kagome disappear into the darkness with only the look of lonelyness within her eyes. She was now gone and Inuyasha fell to his knees. He started to sob uncontrolibly. How could I do that! Kagome, I'm so sorry. You must trust me, "Kagome, as long as this heart is gold I will find you..I love you Kagome!" 


	6. To Find You

Chapter six  
  
To find you.  
  
Inuyasha ran back to the camp where he found Miroku sitting alone.  
  
"Miroku where's,"  
  
"They went off to find some more fish. Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She was taken.out of my hands."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kagome was captured!"  
  
"By who?!"  
  
"A demon."  
  
"Do you know what it looks like?"  
  
"Nothing besides that it's huge. It's hand were twice my size."  
  
"Well, where did it get her?"  
  
"Come one I'll show you," Inuyasha lead Miroku into the woods where he and Kagome were.  
  
"Inuyasha you're bleeding."  
  
"Nevermind that."  
  
"No, I mean Inuyasha you are bleeding! Sit down."  
  
"Miroku, no get off of me!"  
  
"Inuyasha this is for your own good. If you don't let me bandage you then you'll bleed to death and then what will you do? You won't be able to see Kagome. Now, stop moving damnit!" Mirku bandaged up Inuyasha and then asked where he last saw Kagome.  
  
"Here we we right here."  
  
"She was pulled underground?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
".How are we going to get to her?"  
  
"I don't know but maybe there's a way underground through the mountains?"  
  
"Don't look at me Inuyasha I don't know."  
  
"Kouga might. Miroku can you go get him?" Miroku ran off to go collect the others and within fifteen minutes of leaving he came back with everybody.  
  
"Yes, you can get under the ground through the mountains but it takes a long time and it's very difficult. Believe me I've tried."  
  
"Why?" asked Shippou.  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for let's go get Kagome!" said Sango.  
  
"Right. Kouga do you remember the way?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Um..kind of."  
  
"Good enough. Let's go." I'm coming Kagome. "Ahhh, what are you doing?!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Stop fighting my petite little flower, and relax," spoke the monster, "I'll give you more pleasure then that runt of a boyfriend could ever give you."  
  
"No! Get away from me! You perveted beast."  
  
"That's right I am a beast. A beast that wants you for the night."  
  
"No! Can't anybody hear me!? Help!"  
  
"Sorry girly you're under a mountain and nobody's around for miles. Now, before I start I want you to meet the others."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Yes, my other little flowers," the beast grabbed Kagome and carried her to the back of the cave, "See, here are all of my other companions." Kagome looked at each of the young women, they were all out cold, "I see you noticed that they are all out cold, well they have to me so I can keep them once I'm done with them. And when I want them again I just take them out, and then I use them."  
  
"You creep!"  
  
"Girls shouldn't fight they should obay their men. Hmhmhm. Now, get in there and maybe I'll leave you alone for awhile," he threw into a small pit and walked away. Kagome looked around for a way to get out but there wasn't one.  
  
"Inuyasha," she slid to the ground and wept.  
  
"Can you smell it?" asked Kouga.  
  
"Yes, I smell the beast. And.Kagome! They're not far away come on." 


End file.
